Love Lullaby
by Romeo5
Summary: It's been 6 years after the battle with Lord Shen; many things has changed in between Po and Tigress after one incident and their past catching up with them. What has happend? One of chapters may be rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Operation Golden Claws

**Hi, I am Romeo!**

**This is my first ever writing a story in my career. EVER!**

**And I know my English is not perfect or well. In better words, I suck at grammar...**

**Anyways I truly do desire for you guys to enjoy the story!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Or do I?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Operation Golden Claws<p>

The sun is yet to be risen in Valley of Peace; rays of sun lights were blocked off by the Mountains and little it touched the valley. It was another ordinary day in the valley, busy and rushed, markets and restraints were setting up their businesses. Then a tall figure caught the villagers' attention. His body was covered in brown-yellow cloth, and he was wearing a straw hat that covered half of his face. This figure seemed to be very muscular, although his body was covered in heavy cloth but it was clearly visible. The figure slowly walked in the middle of the road. People couldn't get their eyes off of tall and muscular figure.

Then the figure suddenly stopped, standing in front of the, empty, famous 'Noodle Shop' restaurant. "Welcome to Noodle Shop!" An old goose yelled softly to the figure. "Please take a sit and how may I serve you today?"

The figure walked slowly to one of the tables and sat down. "Is this the Dragon Warrior's Noodles and Dumpling Shop?" The figure spoke in a deep voice.

A goose's face turned in to sorrow as soon as the figure ended his statement. "It once was." the goose replied, trying to hold back his tears and the painful memory of his past. "Until the Dragon Warrior left the village... left me…"

"I… I am sorry to hear that." the figure replied. "Was he close to you?"

"H-he was my son." A small tear was starting to form from his eyes; trying his best to hold the tears in. "No, I'm sorry. May I take your order?"

"Um, do you still serve the famous secret ingredient soup?" The figure asked with a deep voice. "I've been looking forward to that; I haven't tasted the soup in ages."

"Yes, of course! One secret Ingredient soup coming right up!" Mr. Ping turned and ran into the kitchen. "So where are you from?" the goose asked the figure as he chopped the vegetables.

"I am from this valley." the figure spoke slowly. "I grew up here when I was young."

"Oh? I don't recognize you, but you do have a very familiar voice. Somehow little different, though."

"Maybe because you may know the person you are speaking with." the figure spat his words softly but covered in sorrow. "Infect, you should very well." The goose suddenly stopped chopping the vegetables and slowly looked up; just staring at the figure.

"Who are you?" The old goose asked with wary tone in his question.

The figure slowly removed his straw hat, placing it on the table, the figure was a panda. "Hey dad."

The old goose's eyes went wide.

* * *

><p>I know this is a short chapter.<p>

Please **REVIEW** or **COMMENT** about the story!


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

Chapter 2: The Past

Mr. Ping's eyes went wide filled with tears. "Po!" the goose jumps out of the kitchen window and ran to the panda and hugged him. "Po, what happen to you? And where did you go?"

"I was in a journey, dad." Po replied, returning the hug. "With Jasmine and sorry for leaving you without saying good bye to you dad."

"Oh, how is jasmine? Is she here?"

"She is fine, dad. In fact she is coming here in three days or less."

"Oh that is wonderful! We must share this wonderful news with others!"

"No!" Po yelled at the goose without any hesitation. "No dad, don't tell anyone."

"But why son?"

(5 Years Ago.)

Tigress and Po were sent to retrieve the scroll of the Golden Craws from the Southern wolf bandits of the Southern china. The wolfs thought this was one of the masteries of the Kung Fu technique, even-though it was a scroll about how to make 'love' in many different combinations. The detail of the scroll is heard to be very disturbing. This mission was personally requested by Lord Zou, a swine, who was very fascinated by these 'love' making ideas. Master Shifu usually would have declined this request, but Lord Zou makes the biggest 'donation' to the Jade Palace, 10000 gold coins per year to be exact. Even the honored place has a weakness.

This mission was originally assigned to Tigress but Po, as stubborn as always, volunteered to join with her. Po made up excuses like he never been to southern China. It was too obvious to Five and Shifu that Po wanted to spend time Tigress, but they ignored the idea; knowing that Tigress would kill Po if he tries anything like that. Tigress was secretly blissful of his company; she could use some charming jokes and smiles every now and then, also a little help wouldn't hurt too.

So forth, they went on a journey so called 'Operation Golden Claws' to retrieve the lost scroll. They marched on to Southern China, also known as the Forest of Thieves, where the wolf bandits hide out is known to be located. (A/N Ironic, right?)

It has been two days since they left the valley, they would have made it in one if Po didn't stop for 'snack'. But Tigress had to admit it was the best dumplings she ever had.

They had reached the southern China, at the gate way of Forest of Thieves to be exact. This 'gate' wasn't a real gate, but a sign that warned others of danger that could possibly happen. Yet, these signs are not going to stop the warriors from their journey and their mission.

"Who dares to challenge the mighty Dragon Warrior and awesome Tigress?" Po yelled while posing his signature stand. "Haaaiiiiyyaaa!" Tigress couldn't help herself but to laugh quietly but loud enough for Po's ears to twitch to the smiling feline, Po smiled.

The sun has set and the moon was risen up in the sky, filling the sky with beautiful and tending light dashing through the gashes of bamboo trees, trying to find the ground to cover. Po and Tigress walked for hours, hoping to find something or someone.

"Hey, Tigress? Haven't we passed that rock before?" Po asked pointing at the rock that was infected by moss. "I am pretty sure I've seen that rock before." Tigress didn't respond, but to scanning the environment around her as if she sensing some unwanted visitor.

"Tigress?"

*CRUCH* Tigress's ears twitched to the direction where the sound came from.

Suddenly six wolves, covered in black cloths, jumped out from the shadow of darkness and surrounded them. Without any thinking Po and Tigress turned their back to each other standing in defensive stand.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the wolf with red eyes spoke, smiling with evil sense in them. "Isn't it the mighty dragon warrior and master tigress?"

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Po asked.

The wolf with red eyes took a step forward. "I am the head of the southern wolf bandit clan." The wolf answered." And I know why you two are here, to take back the Scroll of Golden Claw. Right?" reaching into his satchel that he was wearing and pulled out a scroll covered in blood stain.

"You want this back?" A red eyed wolf asked, teasingly.

"That is the only reason why we are here."Po replied. "Give us the scroll or get ready to..."

"Here take it." The wolf interrupted Po tossing the scroll. "I've been disturbed from that scroll, teaching you… to make… love… in many different ways…"

"Wait, what?" Po asked in confusion. "What do you mean making 'love' in many different ways?"

"You don't..." The red eyed wolf paused and shook his head. "Never mind that, now leave the Forrest of Thieves and never to return!" Then the red eyed wolf pulled out a gray merble from his stachel he was wearing and trew it to the ground; causing the smokes to occur, blinding the warriors' sight.

"Do not continue on this path or you will find the angle of death!" a voice from deep forest surrounding the two warriors. "Do not be an absurd child and leave."

*cough* *cough*

"You dare to challenge the mighty dragon warrior?" Po yelled. "You cowards!"

"Oh that is it you plushy and cuddly panda!" A voice from the forest yelled irately. "Men, fire the bows!"

"Oh snap, run Tigress!" Po yelled.

* * *

><p>I know I have written short chapters, but writing storys is a hard work!<p>

Please REVIEW or COMMENT about the story!


	3. Chapter 3: The Stare

**Hey, it's Romeo again!**

**I am sorry for my massive grammar and spelling errors on last two chapters...**

**I was sooo impatient to publish the story, so I rushed through the story. Without asking my editor for any grammar and spelling check.**

**Other then that, I am so glad that most of you guys enjoyed the story! **

**Thank you guys for those kind words! **

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: My desire is to own KFP; however I do not own it, Dream Works does. FU DREAM WORKS!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: The Stare <em>

"Tigress, run!" Po yelled in fear. Trying his best proceed with evading maneuvers, dodging flying arrows that is covert under darkness. Luckily for Po; he could see the metal tip of the arrow reflected by the garish light of the moon. He could see the arrows, but that did not mean he could deflect them. Even though he found his inner peace, he couldn't yet deflect the arrows in darkness; it was too fast and hides back into darkness quickly. Therefore, only solution for Po was to jump, roll, crouch, trip and fall in order for him to avoid the arrows that in approaching him with deadly speed.

Tigress in the other hand; she was doing fine. The feline simply slide

side to side in rhythm avoiding contact. Her movement was very smooth and gentle, as if she is dancing a graceful Jin Chi Shen. **(A/E: Jin; Concentration, Chi; Flow of Energy, and Shen; Spirit. these are the three basic elements in Chinese Art of Dance. Therefore I shall call this dance, Jin Chi Shen.)** Even though Po was busy with his own complication of evading arrows; his could get his eyes off of orange, black striped furred feline. She was covered in beautiful aura in Po's eyes. Po just stood there, lost in the young orange black striped female feline dancing before his jade eyes.

Tigress could feel the stare, when Po was staring at her; she gets this tingly feeling. She was kind of use to Po staring at her like this, dumbfounded. At first when she noticed Po staring at her was about a year ago; it took place in the training hall a few days after defeating Lord Shen and his madness of ending Kung Fu. At first she felt very awkward and very uncomfortable when Po was 'checking her out' but as time passed she started to enjoy his stares. She especially enjoys the moment when she catch him stealing glances at her that make Po blush and freak out about it. Infect, Mantis always brings up the 'hugging incident' in Gong Man City, making them blush really hard. Of course, Mantis's jokes end with Viper hissing at him or Tigress giving him a death glare. She gave a sharp yet deadly glance when anyone mention about the hugging incident. She didn't act like this because she hated Po, but to keep her reputation as a fearless and show no sign of weakness.

Tigress started to scan the area for any signs of where these archers might be located. Her ember like eyes moved rapidly, analyzing every little detail of movements. Suddenly a little mysterious flashing light caught the feline's attention. She squint her eyes to see this small mysterious light clearly. Then she realized that it was an arrow's reflection that was caused by bright moon's light. Her eyes went wide as she soon saw where it was about to headed.

Tigress turned her head and opened her mouth to warn the panda, but the time she saw Po, it was too late. An arrow was released from the archer's bow and it was swimming through the air, aggressively. Everything that was happening was being played in slow motions before Tigress's eyes. Feline's eyes went wide with tears and froze on the spot. She witnessed an arrow entering and exiting Po's body. The shot that hit Po caused him to fall on his back.

"Po!" The feline warrior screamed in horror. Without thinking, she dashed through darkness and flying arrows. All she could do was pray. Pray to the heavens that Po was alright.

Tigress could feel her heart beating in tremendous speed; her blood pumping through her vain in excitement, but in fear. She was familiar with this feeling; she have felt this kind of fear before when she witnessed Po being blasted out of the Shen's weapon factory by a fire breathing, metal spitting monster. She never forgave herself for that, and she was definitely not going to forgive herself for this.

Tigress finally made it to a lying panda. He held his paws on top of his left side of stomach, covering his wound. The feline grabbed the panda by his shoulders and dragged him to the big rock for safety and cover. Tigress placed her strong paws on top of Po's paw that was covering his wound, giving pressure hoping to stop the bleeding Po gasped in pain. She could see some blood drops running away from Po's paw.

"Ouch!" Po yelled. "Tigress, what in the gods name was that for?"

Tigress turned her attention from Po's injury to Po's jade green eyes. Her ember like eyes was started to tear up, and the tears slowly glided down her orange, black striped white fur. She opened her mouth to say something, but her cry blocked her from saying it.

Po's eyes widen as he saw tears fell from her eyes. Po never saw her cry before in his life. Not even when she was shot by Shen's metal spitting weapon, or when they were at Mountain of Peace training.

"Tigress, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Po slowly moved him paw to show Tigress it was nothing but a scratch.

However, it was a heavy flesh wound.

Tigress was relieved when she confirmed that it was only a scratch. Without any thinking, she placed her paws around Po's neck and pulled him closer to her body. She closed her eyes and rested her body against Po's. Tigress purred as she consumed Po's body heat. Po's face started to feel like it was on fire. His white fur flushed into bright red. This was his third time hugging Tigress. Po hugged many people before and it was comfortable, but when he hugged Tigress it felt... strange. Of course in a good way, but he just couldn't get use to the feeling. The sensation was too great.

Seconds felt like hours. Po didn't want the sensation he was feeling to end, but he knew they have to get out of this place. Po cleared his throat. Tigress's eyes shot open, realizing what she was doing. She quickly removed herself from Po, and moved to the other side of the rock.

"You will not mention this to anyone." Tigress said furiously, trying to cover up her blush and embarrassment. "I mean to no one, not even to your father. Understood?" Po nod in fear for his life.

"Now, let's get out of here." Tigress stated boldly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's short and the story sucked..<strong>

**But tell me what you guys think!**

**_REVIEW_** and_** COMMENT**_!


	4. Chapter 4: The Incident

**Romeo here!**

**I can not thank you all of you guys enough for all those kind words! **

**You guys are the only reason keeping me to write more!**

**I know the story sucks, but thank you guys for keep reading the story!**

**Oh, and when I wrote this chapter I was in many different mood. So I kind of had hard time keeping up with the flow of the story..**

**And please excuse my terrible grammar.**

**I truly do hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.. But why? **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The incident<p>

"Now, let's get out of here" Tigress stated boldly. Po nod in responds.

It took Tigress few minutes to explain the escape plan. The plan was plain and simple. Just maneuver a simple evasion tactics to avoid contact. It was easier to be said than done. Po was trying his best to avoid getting hit by arrows. He never worked hard as this, since the winter festival.

It has been hours before they finally made it out of the Forest of Thieves. It was the crack of dawn the sun peaked out from behind the mountain tops. The first rays of the sun grace the Earth, watering the sky florid orange. The clouds become lit with a fabulous, warm light as the rising sun announces the coming of a new day.

"Um, Tigress?" Po asked Tigress cautiously while staring at the ground and would not dare look up to look into her ember like eyes.

"Hmm? What's wrong Po?" responded as if he interrupt her from her thoughts.

"I…I…. Thanks for saving my butt back there.." He said with the big sigh.

"Oh.. Uh, no problem, Po. Just, don't mention what happened to anyone."

"If I was only little more cautious I wouldn't make us go through any of that."

"Po, listen…"

"I almost got us killed!"

"Po, would you qui…"

"How could I let my guard down like that? I mean not even an idiot knows not to do that!" Po said it with the big frown on his face and beating himself in head,"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I am a dumb panda!"

"Po, Stop!" Tigress yelled trying to stop him from beating himself; she grabbed his right arm causing him to stop. "Po, look at me." Po didn't respond her. "Po, Look at me!" Tigress put her paw on his chin and lifted his face slowly. His jade green eyes was filled with tears of sorrow and shame. One of his tear rolled down his chubby cheek. Without thinking, Tigress suppressed his tear with her thumb. Then, Tigress's attention turned to Po's face, causing her to look up at the panda; where his jade green eyes grasping feline's ember like eyes. She couldn't turn her attention away from his green fire eyes. Po look deep into Tigress' eyes. Her was eyes were ember like eyes that if he stared too long it might burn him. Po put his free arm around Tigress' waist softly and gently and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his warm paws lying on her waist. She could not resist this touching sensation that rushed through her body. She slowly let herself go, letting the sensation guide her. Only inches away from converge their lips together, Po suddenly realizing what he was doing, Po turned he head and letting go of Tigress. "I.. I am sorry Tigress."Po said while taking back few steps, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I am really sorry Tigress! I.. I don't know what came into my head! Please don't kill me!"

Tigress was furious and confused, unable to understand the situation that just occurred before her. She was lost in her thoughts, trying to understand what happened and what came over her mind to consume all the sensation she felt few moments ago. In her face she showed no sign of expression; just plain, cold, emotionless face. However, in her emotionless face had only one sign of affection, confusion. Tigress quickly shook her head and apologized. "No, I'm sorry." Soon as she finished her statement; she turned and started to walk. Lost in her thoughts, she spat a heavy sign.

"Uh, yeah.." Po replied with awkward confusion in his voice. 'What is wrong with me? We are just friends! And wasn't me wanted to be best friends and nothing more?' Po thought to himself while walking slowly, trying to stay few steps behind Tigress. Po thought back to the time when he tried to befriends with her.

It was few days after defeat of Tai Lung; everyone was celebrating the Dragon Warrior's victory. Po was sitting by the peach tree with Master Shifu, eating lunch. Looking down at the beautiful mountain sight by the valley. It was peaceful and quite. Master Shifu and Po were laughing and talking about their past training to become a Dragon Warrior. Then they were interrupted by the Five, asking Po and Shifu to return to the celebration party for the toast of victory, and they did. All along the way to the valley, Po and Viper started to talk about their past life. Viper and Po were really close ever since Tai Lung was defeated. They talked about anything, even their deep secrets. In the corner of Po's eyes, he could see a figure that was walking the same direction as he and viper walked. Silhouette of this figure was way too familiar for Po to not to know who it was; Tigress.

Po wanted to know about Tigress. He knew the rest of the Five's personal stories but Tigress's. So Po asked Viper about the feline's history. At first Viper refused to tell him the story, but Viper was no match for Po's endless begging and deadly puppy eyes. So on Viper told him. She told him little about her past. The first friend she ever had when she was younger and her friend left her without saying good bye. That changed her forever.

Viper didn't tell Po anything else then that. She claimed that it wasn't her story to tell. Po didn't know she once was a sweet and caring person. He felt sorrow for young feline warrior. Po thought about the whole Tigress situation throughout the entire celebration. Then, came to a conclusion that he himself will become Tigress's best friend and open her locked mind.

Po tried his best to get close with Tigress by being friendly and polite. But in return she gives him a deadly glare. It was pointless for Po to keep on trying to be friends with her. One day, when he was about to give up and move on Tigress came up to Po's and said she will be friends with him. Po was excited when she accepted him as friends. And he could clearly remember stating 'we will be best friends forever and nothing more!'

"Po!" A vicious voice interpreted Po's thought. The panda looked up towards the source of the voice. It was Tigress. "We have to spend the night here." Tigress stated. "I'll start the fire and you should go gather some fire woods."

When Po looked around and everything was covered in dark cloth. Po realized the moon has risen to the fullest. And he sensed the sweet sense of moon light filling the air, brightening the dark sky with garish light of the moon.

"Po!" Tigress yelled again viciously. "We have to camp out here tonight. So go get some fire woods."

"Huh..? What..? Oh, yeah I'll get some fire woods." Po replied without making any eye contact with Tigress and walked into the bushes and deep into the dark forest.

Tigress sat on the ground and pulled out two small rocks from her pocket and smacked them together, causing the sparks to start a small fire. She grabbed some small twig and threw it into the fire that she just created. She sat next to the dancing fire and pulled her knees close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them to rest her head. She could feel the warmth of fire rapping around her body, filling her body with warmth. Her body demanded sleep, but she tried to ignore such a demand. She wanted to wait for Po to come back, so she could see his face again before go to sleep. She just wanted to talk about what happened earlier today. Ask him if everything was going to be the same. But she couldn't win against the temptation and slowly drifted away to sleep.

Po has returned with more fire woods; he saw a familiar figure lying down by small fire, sleeping. He realized who it was and chuckled to himself watching the beautiful figure sleeping. 'What are you thinking Po? We are only friends!' Po shook his head and thought to himself. He tiptoed towards the dancing fire and trying not to wake the sleeping tiger. He put the fire woods next to the fire place and reached into his bag; pulling out a blanket and walked towards Tigress, covering her with soft silky blanket. Then, he walked over to the other side of the fire and rested his back against the tree. He put his paws behind his head and stretched his feet towards the fire. He watched the dancing fire, seducing him with warmth to sleep. His tired eyes slowly wondered off to sleeping tiger.

"We are only friends, right Tigress?" Po thought out loud. "Then why do I keep seeing you more than that?" Po let out a big sigh and turned his attention back to the dancing fire. "I don't know what is wrong with me." Po stated and closed his eyes; slowly drifting way to the world where anything was possible, a dream world.

Tigress slowly opened her eyes and turned her body to face the long lost in sleep panda. She gazed at Po for what seemed an eternity; she kept repeating what Po just said to himself. '_Why do I keep seeing you more than that?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, if I confused you on emotional part, I sorry. <strong>

**I continue on with the story when I feel emotional.. And I not trying to sound "gay" or anything...**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_** and_** COMMENT**_!


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**A/N: Has been so long since I made an update of this story. Like I have mentioned before, my computer blew up, I mean like really it catched on fire and all, I had to start all over. Luckly this chapter was saved in my phone so I wasn't so hopless. Anyways, I rase my prayers of you to enjoy the chapter. **

**Oh and I may have some errors here and there, as in grammar and such... If you guys find one then please let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 5: Nightmare**

_The garish moon light was still shining down upon the Jade Palace, where it fills the darkness with a serene light. And cold, heavy water drops were falling from the sky like arrows searching for a target to hit. A furious light stroke from the sky, cutting through the darkness with a quick plasmatic light and hit the earth with its wrath. Also the sweet scent of iris emerged with the scent of rain, forming an eccentric scent yet pleasing. Tigress stood by the opened window, and welcomed the sweet strange smell into her room. The sweet grasp of air made her mind be serene. Tigress, once again, pensively gazed upon the bounteous stars and the radiant moon that was idyllically painted into the thick paper of night, lost in her thoughts. Many things went in and out of her mind. Especially about someone. Once was a center of her life. Someone who gave her the wonders of tomorrow's morn. Now, that wonders fade and no longer gave her hope._

_Her thoughts were intervened from her as an unexpected embrace scolded her from behind. Despite the large and the roundness of the embracer's stomach, Tigress knew who it was, not many do dare to do such act to Tigress but one. The figure's touch was comforting her as she accepted the figure's touch. She laid her right paw on top of the figure's embracing paw, returning the calm she received. As she was in the figure's arm, she no longer desired to wonder of a man from her past, because she, now, found someone with a golden heart. Tigress yearned to turn and face the figure whom comforted her with great gentleness, yet she wished no to turn away from the moon that comforted her for some time. Then Tigress felt a soft and fuzzy round white face lying on her shoulder. She turned her attention away from the lavishing stars and turn to the figure who was resting on her shoulder. Tigress simply smiled to the figure now was resting easy on her shoulder. "Hmm, stop that." She spoke with a serene laugh. "That tickles."_

_The figure was kissing down upon her orange soft furred neck. Tigress twitched and shivered in response of each kiss. She slowly turned to face the being and locked her crimson eyes to the face of a hero. Pensively lost in his jade green eyes, she thought. "Once again I gaze into your eyes that are like the star's smile, bright and comforting." She said fondly. "Even in cold, how it gives me warmth." Tigress pulled herself closer to the figure, burying into the figure's soft chest. "As much I treasure you, I must protect you. Be mine and mine alone. Stand by my side till the end of all eternity." Tigress said with a sweet sent in her voice, expecting an embrace from the figure. But the strong embrace she hoped never came. Suddenly, she felt cold air surround her._

_'What is this gloominess I sense?' Tigress thought. 'What is going on?'_

_Then a familiar voice came, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm sorry tigress" The figure spoke. "I am here to say farewell."_

_Tigress was stunned by his words. "What? What are you talking about?" Tigress questioned in her bewilderment. "Where are you going?"_

_"Tigress, I really liked the times I spent with you. From the beginning 'til the end." Po continued on, ignoring Tigress's question. "Every second with you was something special to me. Now you are with him, I think I will be an obstacle between you two. So I say this, great luck to you two and good bye."_

_Within the figure's last words, the figure started to drift away from the confused feline. Her mind, blown by the abstruseness of the situation, was in critical stand; not knowing what is occurring and what she must do. All she knew for a fact was that her eyes watered, showing no mercy of ceasing._

_"Po, wait!" Tigress yelled. "Please wait! Don't leave me! I'm sorry for whatever I did, just don't leave me!"_

_Tigress yelled out the figure's name, hoping the he will glance back her but nothing. She tried to run after him, but every time she tried to take a step she tripped and fell. All she could do was to scream his name and reach out to the one who can't be in her grasp._

Tigress' eyes were shot opened with tears of horror, breathing hard. Her heart was beating with such speed that she can feel her blood rushing through her body. Heavy intensity she felt. She never felt like this in the past. Not even when she saw Po being blasted out of the Shen's metal spitting, fire breathing weapon factory. The strange dream she felt. Unknown relationship exists in her mind. Tigress shook her head, clearing her mind. A pair of orange-crimson eyes began to move rapidly, searching through the dark vicinity, hoping to grasp on her adjacent surroundings. Her eyes first landed on the dead, yet still warm, coal. Then her eyes moved slowly through the dark air and gently landed on a figure who was resting against the big tree that curved concavely. The tree seemed to fit the figure's silhouette well because the figure was snoring like a mad dog, yet in peace. Then she realized that she was on a mission. A mission to retrieve the lost scroll. She also remembered the strange yet pleasing moment that caused this awkwardness between them.

With her memory of the early "incident" replaying before her eyes, she continuously thought of the dream she just lived in. As lost in her thoughts, her eyes were locked on the painfully suffering fire, now near of its embracing death. Her scrutiny of the dying fire reminded her of a man she once knew long ago, a companion. Maybe even beyond it.

They grew close throughout the hardship in Jade Palace. When they were in sorrowful thoughts, one will be alleviating another. When in rage, be placating. They became everything they could ask for. For her, he was gentle, charming, funny, and even handsomely attractive. He was attractive to the point where she almost lost control of herself when they make skin contact. Although Tigress did deny her affection for him mentally, but in her heart she knew she yearned for him. Anyhow, those days mattered no longer. Not after he left her without a goodbye or any explanation of his leave.

Tigress shook her head in attempt to disembark of the thoughts that caused he sorrow. Hard she did try to leave her thoughts, but she concluded with unsuccessful attempts. Tigress was in desperate need of her mind cleared. Tigress suddenly remembered Shifu telling her that when despaired by the dark thoughts, should meditate to keep calm of a tempest mind; thus fore, she decided to meditate.

Tigress stood up and walked deeply into the dark woods to find a serene place to console her mind. After few minutes of walking, she found a rock to sit on to meditate. The place had a perfect view of the stars and the moon through the trees. Surreptitiously she sat on top of a flat rock and began with the meditation. She took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, in attempt to clear her sophisticated mind.

The seconds felt as minutes, while minutes felt like hours. Not a thing has left her mind. Not a single thing. Tigress grumbled and stood up from the rock she was sitting.

"How could anyone do this?" Tigress said to herself. "Wonder why Shifu is always grumpy after meditation." Tigress chuckled.

Efforts of finding the biggest tree trunk had finally come to an end. "I guess this will do." Tigress said to herself as she scrutinized the silhouette of the tree trunk that dared to stand before her. With no time for the tree to deny its wrong doing, an orange furred fist cut through slim air between them. A loud thump resounded throughout the dark forest. She felt nothing. In hope of alleviation, Tigress continued her assail on the tree whom was hopeless to defend itself.

Tigress, gasping in cold air of morn, was grueling in her assail. She no longer could muster any more strength to give hell to the enemy who now are rigid. Despite her physical exhaustion, her thoughts of her past remained and haunted her. Unexpectedly, she felt a sting on her fist. The fatal sensation was strange yet so familiar. Her young self had done much better than now. What happen to her? What causes her to weaken? She slowly turned away as if she was ashamed from the tree that she was assailing and slowly slid down against it, allowing her to rest her back. She pulled her bloody paws close to her chest, cradling with pray of alleviation.

Tigress felt an unpleasant watery sensation pushing behind her eyes. With her wilt power, how she did try to hold back with all the strength she could muster. A sign of defeat shined when her crimson eyes, finally, bleed a tear of sorrow down her cheek. Then soon, like a light shower in mid-spring, tears dripped softly. Tigress was addled yet well knew sooth reasons of her tears. Still, she contradicted the reasoning.

Knowing of her the limits of her lies she could tell to herself, she sobbed and wept. Each drops of her tears stung with regrets of not known reasons. Tigress' attempt of her losing the thoughts of grief, more has arose from it. Condemnation of shame fulfilled her.

Nothing Tigress truly could do but to breathe. She closed her eyes and took a slow and deep breath in. She held it in for few moments before she released the air that she held. Each breath she took, she savored the cool summer air. It did her some good with alleviating her from dark thoughts and shady dreams. Her try to placate the inconsolable heart, it seems to be at least, finally came to an end with an enchanting result. As she was to return from sadness to reality, a low crunch of twig breaking ringed throughout the forest.

"Shoot!" A low voice of words came from the bushes.

Tigress' ears twitched to the direction of the noise sound. The slowly Tigress slowly stood up and slid her right foot back, as for her to stand in defensive stand. "I know you are there." Tigress spoke maliciously, "Show yourself, then I may consider killing you quickly." A loud gulp was the resound from the creature that hid behind the bushes.

"It's me, Po." A voice said. "I'm coming out, please don't kill me." Then, a big fluffy black and white furred panda slowly appeared behind the thick bushes. Tigress' tension was little relaxed and she released the fist held.

"What are you doing here?" Tigress questioned.

"I don't think it's you who should be asking that question." Po countered. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Tigress was stunned by the question Po asked. She stood in silence. Not knowing if she should tell him the truth. 'Should I telling him?" She thought. "Should I dare to share my past of sorrow? What if he laughs? What if he..."

"Tigress, is that blood on your paws?" Po interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of this chapter? Though I must say it isn't well compairing to other stories, but my sooth be intended for you enjoyment in this chapter.<strong>

**Please please a comment before you leave! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
